


Amnesia

by cumberlockedmindpalace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (sorry!!), Ambiguity, Dean has to find Sam, Dean is Seventeen Years Old, Dean wakes up in hospital and can't remember things, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Panicked Dean, Pre-Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is Fourteen Years Old, Sam is Missing, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberlockedmindpalace/pseuds/cumberlockedmindpalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up in a hospital with a killer headache, can't remember everything that happened, and most importantly: he can't find Sam. Running into a familiar face, he figures out what happened before the hospital, and where Sam is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

“Sam?” The eighteen year old ducked his head into yet another room. There was a woman in the hospital bed. No Sam.

He wandered back into the sterile hallway, weaving through the horde of people. Doctors. Patients. Their anxious family members, looking for hope. He was ignoring the fact he was emerging as one of those people.

He tried with anyone he could. “Excuse me, do you have a patient named Sam Winchester?” Nurses continued by determinedly. “Can you tell me where I can find Sam Winchester?” Doctors hustled past him without a second thought. His head hadn’t stopped pounding since he’d woken up. He gritted his teeth and kneaded the area between his eyebrows with his thumb and forefinger. The hair on his neck stood on end, skin sticky with cold sweat. He was anxiously trying to shove down the doubt growing in the pit of his stomach.

He tried a few more rooms. His forced composure crumpled more and more with every moment he couldn’t find Sam.

“Sammy? Sam-” 

In his frantic activity he back-paced and sharply collided with someone behind him.

He quickly turned to apologize to the person he’d ran into. “Hey, I’m sorry about that-” 

He froze in his tracks, taken completely aback. “Marcus?”

A friendly smile acknowledged him. “Dean,” the boy replied, smile growing. “Good to see you, man.”

Dean sighed out in relief. He quickly stepped into a hug, clutching the other boy by the arm. “Dude I can’t believe it, you’re alive,” he breathed out, pulling back. “I thought you were a goner, for sure.”

“Eh, takes a lot more than a little wound for ‘em to take me out Dean-o,” Marcus replied playfully. Just as much stubble had grown on his jaw as Dean’s. He didn’t remember how long exactly they’d been down there before they’d ended up here. Six months. Maybe nine. He’d lost count after a while.

“But I saw, the knife-” The moment flashed before Dean’s eyes. He remembered it all too clearly. “Marcus, it was bad.”

He put a reassuring hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Man, it was nothing. Just a scrape, I’m fine.”

Dean sighed. “If you say so.” He groaned a bit. His head still hammered like mad. The bump on his temple was monstrous. Subconsciously, he thumbed at the amulet around his neck. Tarnished, but invaluable. It had been since the moment he’d gotten it from Sam at ten years old. Immediately his unease returned.

“Hey, you seen my kid brother? I can’t find him anywhere.” Dean tried to appear indifferent. He wasn’t very successful.

The beam on Marcus’s face faltered almost unnoticeably. “Oh, Sam?”

Dean desperately tried to overlook it. “Yeah, have you seen him?”

Marcus shrugged vaguely. “Maybe we should get going, Dean.”

Dean’s heartbeat was frenzied. “I’m not leaving without Sam.” His voice was thick with distress. This time he didn’t bother trying to conceal it. 

Marcus kept a hidden expression. “Dean, we should leave-”

Dean grabbed him by the collar and thrust him against the wall in hysteria. “Marcus, where is Sam?”

Marcus squinted and gripped around the leather on Dean’s arms. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

Dean was bursting. Everything inside him was breaking. Sam couldn’t be gone.

“Where is he?” He shouted frantically at the tousled boy. A frustrated tear leaked down the crook of his nose. “Where is-”

“Sam Winchester, room 31B.” A nurse a few feet away spoke to a doctor in a white coat. Her tone was grim. “He’s awake sir, you should tell him.”

Dean loosened his grip on Marcus at Sam’s name. He exhaled a shaky breath. “Sam,” he murmured.

The doctor paced off down the hall. Dean hurried after him. His face was moist and he couldn’t breathe. He wouldn’t be able to until he saw Sam’s face.

Marcus tried to pull Dean back. “Dean, come on, you have to go!”

Dean shoved him off. His determination was focused on his brother. Nothing was going to stop him.

The doctor turned at a room and in the door. Dean swallowed anxiously and quickly followed him. It wasn’t until he saw the familiar mop of shaggy brown hair on the hospital bed that he stopped. “Sammy.”

Sam didn’t even look up at Dean in the doorway. “Sammy?”

“Where’s Dean?” He looked worriedly at the doctor.

Dean’s heart dropped. He walked in a few steps and tried again louder. “Sam?”

Neither Sam or the doctor noticed him there. The doctor looked at Sam with pity. 

Marcus watched him from the doorway. He had the same expression. Dean was frozen in place, filled with confused horror.

“Sam, we have some bad news.”

The little brother’s eyes watered and widened in alarm. “Where is my brother?”

The doctor sighed remorsefully. “Sam, we’re very sorry.”

The bump on Dean’s head still throbbed and he suddenly remembered why. He remembered everything. “I’m dead.”

Marcus peered sympathetically at Dean. “I’m sorry. I didn’t wanna have to tell you.”

Dean watched painfully as the doctor tried miserably to console his sobbing brother. “You’re dead too,” he stated blankly.

Marcus sighed mournfully. “You know, he wouldn’t have made it out alive without you. You saved him Dean.”

Dean dug his nails into hands. “I remember.”

“Dean, we should go.”

The older brother knew what he meant now. But he didn’t care. “I can’t.”

Marcus exhaled, unsurprised. “Dean, we can’t stay here-”

“He’s my little brother. He’s only 14,” Dean emphasized. “I can’t abandon him. I have to take care of him. It’s my job.”

Marcus smiled sadly. “And you’ve done it. Now we have to go.”

Dean turned slowly to Marcus. “I’m not leaving,” he argued firmly.

Marcus bit his lip. “See ya later Dean-o. Good luck.” He walked out of the door and disappeared.

Dean took a seat on the seat next to the hospital bed. He watched Sam and the doctor, agonized. Sam yelled at the doctor. Cried. Dean almost could have laughed when he tried to attack him. Little brother like big brother.

It took a few hours before he had cried himself out of energy. He fell asleep sobbing, and Dean stayed, watching over him. “Don’t worry Sammy,” he whispered. “I’ll fix this, I promise.”


End file.
